Will Fletcher
__TOC__ Before Sun Hill Will Fletcher grew up in Hemel Hempstead with his parents and sister. His father ran a garage fixing cars but it went under, causing his father to eventually break the law, and he fell out with Will when he joined the force. He was inspired to join the police by a friend of his father's, who was an Area Car driver in the police force and often told him about his work.It is unknown where he trained, nor is it clear where he served his probationary period or indeed how long he has been in the force, but he previously served at Hemel Hempstead and he was later transferred to Sun Hill. Late 2005-2006 In his first appearance; Episode 371, he was pulled over on his way to Sun Hill by future best friend, PC Dan Casper and future girlfriend PC Honey Harman, for riding a motorbike hands free, reading a map, whilst looking for Sun Hill nick. He was reprimanded by new Sergeant Dale Smith and was paired with veteran PC Tony Stamp, an Area Car driver, which was the role Will wanted. The two worked with DCs Zain Nadir and Jo Masters on an armed robbery at a jewelry store. In his first year he was reprimanded after losing his cool with a victim of crime, whose stolen car blocked a fire exit at a nightclub where several civilians died in a balcony collapse. A few days later, he tried to give competition in an Area Car driver course selection, Dan Casper, three points for making him deliberately use wrong petrol in the IRV, but unknown to Will, Dan already had three points for a PolAcc at Spicer Street, so Will's mate and flatmate was eliminated, and Dan kicked Will out, however after making up for it, Dan allowed Will back in, although Will got on the course and passed. Undercover With Neo-Nazis Will was informed by new Superintendent John Heaton that a boxing friend, Euan Thomas, was a Neo-Nazi, so he was used as an in for an undercover operation. However, during a bomb threat Euan was trapped with the bomb and the blast killed him and wounded Will, who had just been found out. Secret Relationship with PC Emma Keane Will had an affair with Keane whilst she was dating Matt Hinckley, which resulted in Emma dumping Matt, and then Matt attempting to punch Will, however, Will got in the first punch but Emma convinced her ex not to make a statement, and they rekindled their relationship, and later got engaged. However, the night before they got married, Will slept with Emma, and Matt had friends beat up Will, who assaulted Matt back, and they both dropped charges against each other, but Will detested Matt for a long time, right up Matt tries to kill Emma, and later tries to have her charged with attempted murder when she fought back, however, Matt was jailed thanks to Will and Matt's ex Nina Lloyd. After Matt and Emma married, Will resumed a relationship with PC Honey Harman. 2007 The year started with Emma returning from a Christmas holiday, making Honey feel left out. She asks Will to go with her to Tenerife for two weeks on holiday, but Will tells Tony that the relationship was a bit of fun, so Honey ends it and goes alone. However, whilst rescuing a police source from Colombian drug barons working with bent DC Zain Nadir, Honey was abducted and when Zain, Honey and Zain's drug dealer girlfriend Kristen Shaw, Honey tries to arrest Shaw to stop Zain throwing his life away ''saying honestly; ''She's a drug dealer. People have died because of her. You're not like them, you never will be. As a struggle ensues, the gun goes off and a bullet ends up in Honey's stomach, killing her. After Zain and Kristen go to escape, Zain holds her off saying We should both be paying for this, ''and CID's DCI Jack Meadows and Zain's best friend DS Phil Hunter arrested the two. Shaw is arrested for murder, and Nadir for perverting the course of justice. Zain returned at the end of the year to help CID chase his cellmate who broke out of prison, and Will punches Zain for disposing of Honey's body in a canal. During 2007, two friends PC Lewis Hardy and best friend Dan left Sun Hill. Lewis is involved in an undercover job against drug dealing gangsters, and he transferred to Operation Trident, and Dan resigned after feeling he'd had enough of the Met. 2008-2010 '''2008' In 2008 Will tried to rekindle his relationship with Emma, but she was tragically killed in a bomb blast. After helping Sergeant Nikki Wright with an old man dying due to being impaled by a construction pole, Will cracked the case and DI Neil Manson offered him secondment, and later transfer to CID as a TDC. Wright, however resigned after the case. He also helped Sergeant Callum Stone cover up a drink driving car crash involving PCs Sally Armstrong and Benjamin Gayle. 2009/2010 During the show's overhaul in 2009/2010 Will appeared less, despite promotion to fully fledged DC to replace DC Kezia Walker. He left the show in Be A Man, the first episode of 2010. Service Record :Main article: Service Record :* 2005 - Joined Sun Hill as a Police Constable :* 2006- Becomes Area Car Driver :* 2006- Undercover as Neo-Nazi :* 2008 - Seconded to C.I.D as a Acting Detective Constable :* 2008 - Transferred to C.I.D as a Trainee Detective Constable :* 2009 - Promoted to Detective Constable :* 2010- Transfers to Westminster Family and Relationships 2006/2007: PC Honey Harman (his girlfreind) 2006-2008: PC Emma Keane (flirtation) 2006-2009: PC Tony Stamp (friends) 2005-2007: PC Dan Casper (best friend) 2007-2010: Sergeant Callum Stone (mate) Area Car Driver (*) Yvonne Hemmingway left after Will made Area Driver, however, he took position #3 of Area Car Drivers, which changed the order from Tony Stamp, Yvonne Hemmingway, Roger Valentine and Will to Tony, Roger and Will Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Area Car Drivers